


AISHITE

by SUmmERklAP



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Toxic Relationship, Yandere, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUmmERklAP/pseuds/SUmmERklAP
Summary: Yandere!Dream x Reader"Love me I say! More, and more!"He was a hit-man. He killed people for a living, and he 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 it. The blood, the screams, the sorrow of it all. He felt nothing; numb inside. Killing made him feel alive, human.Suddenly, she came into the picture. A target was what she was.Or, at least that's what she was supposed to be.
Relationships: Dream/Reader, Dreamwastaken/reader, Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Another book i'm transferring from wattpad <3

Darkness. A mass of nothing; emptiness.

Let it consume you. It's safe in the darkness, no pain, nothing. The darkness can comfort you when no one else will.

No one will save you. You are alone. 

You are **nothing**.

***

"Hey, five, you listening to me?" A man with chocolate colored hair asked. The masked man blinked out of his daze and looked to his best friend. His best friend could never tell what "five" was thinking, mostly due to the mask that covered his face. He never showed any emotion to anyone, regardless of who they were. 

The man known as number five nodded his head, still coming out of his daze. His friend smiled and went back to his rant about his latest kill. 

_I am **nothing**_. 

_I am **everything**_.

"Five, you really need to stop spacing out." Number five shrugged, not paying his small friend any mind. 

"Okay." He simply said, the smile plastered on his mask somehow giving off a strange aura that never truly matched his emotions, or lack thereof. His brown haired friend quirked an eyebrow at number five's behavior, but didn't think too much of it. Five had always been a weird one ever since they met.

"You're so weird, y'know that?" number five shrugged once more. 

The two continued walking through the forest; the crisp air often steered people away from the forest, for it was unnecessarily cold almost all year. 

"So where is the body at?" number five asked, not particularly caring if someone heard. His friend told him to shush and pushed him a little bit just to drive the point home. 

"You need to learn to be quieter, and they're not dead! Not yet, anyway..." He muttered to his masked friend, who only stared back at him. 

"When will they be? I'm itching for a blood bath." 

"When will your blood lust end? You enjoy killing almost a little too much sometimes," number five shrugged, checking his phone to see if they were going in the right direction. 

"How far are we?" The brown haired man asked, glancing over at five's phone. But the masked man put his phone away before the other could see. 

"Not far, we'll be there soon. Do you remember the plan?" The brown haired male sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, five. We go in, make the deal with them, then kill them. We've been over this thousands of times!" He sighed. 

"Okay, just wanted to make sure. No need to get all frustrated. You remember what happened last time, didn't you?" His friend only groaned as a response, signifying that number five had won the argument. 

"I may have over-calculated where my arrow was going, but tha-" number five cut off his friend by holding his arm out to stop him from walking. 

"Fifteen, we're not alone." Five muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. The man known as fifteen nodded and put on his goggles that were originally on his head. Number fifteen pulled out his crossbow (he thinks its better than a gun because it causes less noise). Number five pulled his hood over his head and got out his knife. 

Two hooded figures jumped down from the trees in front of them. Number five smirked under his mask, already getting excited. 

"Alright, let's dance." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is,,,uhm,,,,, I can explain- 

Uh yeah, I'm simping for a white blob :/ 

I really don't expect this to get more than like,,, 20 views lmao, but if you did read this, thank you so much <3


	2. II.

Blood. Blood is everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling. The smell is awful. Absolutely rancid; some of it is even dry. 

But you don't care. You love the blood. 

The thick grimy substance on your calloused hands has always soothed you. You could never get enough. 

And you never will.

***

Number five laughed maniacally as he stabbed into his enemy for the 11th time, the sound of the victim's bone's cracking felt like music to his ears. They sounded almost as good as their screams in agony. 

He finally stopped and looked over to his partner, who didn't even have a drop of blood on him. Five looked at fifteen's kill; a perfect arrow ran straight through his head. 

"You're so messy with your kills, five. Couldn't you of just stabbed him in the head and be done with it?" Fifteen asked, quirking an eyebrow. This was nothing new to fifteen whenever he saw five in action, he just didn't understand why he dragged his kills out for so long. Fifteen always assumed it was just some sort of fetish he had.

Five shrugged once again as he stood up, examining his artwork. His smile almost outmatched the one on his mask as he watched the blood ooze out of his victim. It was always so satisfying to watch the light leave their eyes. 

"I like watching them writhe in pain, that's all." Fifteen sighed and pulled the arrow out of his own victim's head. Five immediately walked over to fifteen and snatched the arrow out of his hand. He lifted his mask just enough so you could see his mouth, and he licked the bloody arrow, his demented smile never leaving his face. 

Five sighed in pleasure as he felt chills go up and down his spine. Fifteen stared at his partner in disgust as he watched him lick it clean. Five handed fifteen his arrow back and covered his mouth once again.

"If you were a real hit-man, you'd know exactly how I feel." Five insulted him, but fifteen was used to it at this point. Five had always boasted about how much better of a hit-man he was then everyone else. 

"Whatever. Let's just go report this back to the boss." Fifteen mumbled as the two continued back down the path from which they came from.

*** 

_"What?! Why did you kill me again?!" A female with H/c hair exclaimed, furious that her own boyfriend would sabotage the game. The man chuckled, finding her anger extremely cute._

_"I like seeing you angry. You're so cute when you're mad." He gave her a cheeky smile, which only angered her more._

_"Yeah but I'm the one who had the diamonds, and you pushed me into lava!" The blonde shrugged his shoulders, not seeing it as a big deal_. 

_"That's okay, that just means we can spend more time together on this world." The H/c haired female blushed profusely at his comment, and kept quiet for a second_. 

_"You're so cheesy." The male kissed his girlfriend's head, as they were already cuddling, and smiled contently_. 

_"Well you love it when I'm cheesy." The female only rolled her eyes playfully and went back to playing the game once again._

The woman gasped as she woke up and looked around the room, realizing she was in her bedroom. She sighed in relief and looked to her covers, a frown present. 

"That dream again...why do I keep having them? And why is this mysterious guy always in them?" She mumbled to herself as she got out of bed. She checked the time; 5:00 PM. The E/c eyed lady grumbled a string of swears as she slowly got dressed. A simple sweater and black leggings would be just fine. 

The woman's E/c eyes held despair as she walked into her job, hating walking in this hell hole almost as much as she hated working there. But, money was money after all. And she got paid pretty damn well. She walked through the dance floor and the dining area to the break room, and got changed into her waitress outfit. The one thing she hated about working in a strip club is that no matter what job you had there, the outfit was always too revealing. 

She wore a jumpsuit that hugged her body snugly with a diamond cut out that showed her stomach. Only instead of a normal jumpsuit, the pants were replaced by short-shorts. A co-worker of hers came in and started to get out of their own work attire.

"Good luck out there, Y/n. There's this big company coming in later tonight." Y/n nodded as she put on her black 2-inch heels, finishing her work look.

"Do you know who?" She asked. Her friend shook their head, and frowned.

"No, but I heard that if you look at them the wrong way they'll have someone hunt you down and kill you." Y/n's eyes widened in fear, and it took her a couple of seconds to truly think about that.

"You're joking, right?" 

"No."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter dream and Y/n finally meet! Super excited for that :3

Hope you guys are enjoying this story! If so, what's your favorite part? And if you don't have a favorite part, what's something you're looking forward to seeing?


	3. III.

You are weak. So, so weak.

The voice was always with you, telling you to do it, but you were too scared.

Deep in thoughts all day and night; the cycle never ends. The daggers burying their thorns into your head, the anguish and despair becoming stronger and stronger with every thought that dares to plague your mind.

The constant buzzing is so obnoxious; so infuriating. Why can't it just stop? They replay in your brain over and over again, becoming more and more frequent until the buzzing is all you will hear anymore.

***

"Your mission is to protect the boss. Nothing else. Do _not_ get distracted. No matter what." The man narrowed his eyes at number five as he gazed upon the assassin's mask. 

"I won't let you down. You can count on me."

"You better not. All you're good for is killing pieces of shit _just like you_." Number five remained silent as the man continued down the line of his colleagues. Number five looked down the long line of others that surrounded him; they were all just numbers to the ones in charge. 

"Psst, hey. Are you number five?" Five looked to his right to see a short petite blonde boy looking at him. Five cocked an eyebrow at the boy's weird behavior, as almost no one spoke to one another while in the line up for jobs. 

"What's it to you?" The blonde started grinning like he just won the lottery, which in his eyes, he did. 

"Wow, you're really the infamous number five who wears that creepy smile mask! I've heard all about you and your kills. You're my inspiration!"

"And who the fuck are you?" Number five growled, not liking the attention he was getting. The little boy's voice was obnoxious enough already, but he was loud to boot. Others started staring, something number five didn't enjoy. 

"Number 10. Don't annoy 5 like that," The Sargent barked at the blonde who immediately backed away. The man continued down the line, not giving another glance to them. 

"Everyone calls the others by numbers, why?" Number five simply ignored the boy and continued looking forward. The blonde frowned and mimicked what number five was doing. 

***

Number five walked into the club and his nose was immediately met with the smell of beer and blood. He took a big whiff and sighed happily. He loved the smell of blood. He followed his boss and his subordinates to a booth that was specifically reserved for them. 

Number five was not allowed to sit down with the others, for he was the 'body guard.' He was also forced to where a suit against his wishes because the boss needed him to 'blend in.' 

"Take off that goddamn mask would you? You're attracting unwanted attention." _Oh, we're attracting attention alright, but my mask isn't the reason._

"Excuse me sir's, may I take your orders or do you need more time?" Number five heard a feminine voice speak, and he turned his head to see one of he waitresses trying to remain calm in front of his boss. 

He thought it was...cute.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

So I'm trying to make these chapters shorter so I can put out more chapters more regularly. Please do not rush me because it makes me want to do anything but write. So do not ask me to update :(

Anyways, I can't wait to show you all how this arc plays out, I'm super excited for it :D

Also, join my discord server! : https://discord.gg/Z9yxBps


	4. IV.

Grab onto the flower before it wilts.

You need it, don't you see that?

It'll die without you; it needs you to live.  
Won't you save it?

It's so tender and warm, the opposite of you. You want to touch it, don't you?

You can't. It's a flower, meant for display. It's forbidden.

The warmth would envelop you like a warm hug, but you do not deserve warmth.

You are a monster.

***

"You finished writing our orders down, skank?" The scary boss that Y/n was warned of growled at her, causing her to jump a bit. She was absolutely terrified of the group of men in front of her, and that guard with a white smiley face mask on wasn't helping one bit. The guard seemed to be scariest one out of the entire group. 

"Y-Yes sir. I'll be right back with your orders." Y/n walked back over to the bar where her subordinate was making drinks. She handed the bartender the paper and she got to work. 

Y/n felt someone watching her, and she turned towards the booth where those gang members were, and noticed the masked man again. He looked so creepy with that mask on; it didn't sit right with Y/n. It felt like the mask was staring into her soul, and she hated it. 

"Y/n, the drinks are done." Y/n nodded and put the drinks on her dish before walking back over to the 'company' the club was hosting tonight. But Y/n knew they weren't just some big company. The gun that the guard was wearing on his back made that very evident.

"Here are your drinks, sir's. I hope you like them," Y/n smiled her best smile as she placed their drinks down. She had to lean over to give the man the drink, which gave one of the others a perfect view of her behind, and the one she was handing a drink to a perfect view of her chest.

"Well, well, well, I didn't know you had all that now." Y/n's eyes widened at what the man was hinting at, and immediately retracted herself from the table. 

"If you need anything else, then just let me know and I'll be here lickity split!" Y/n smiled and started to walk off when she heard one of the men's throat clear. 

"What's the rush little lady? Why don't you come and sit with us?" Y/n knew that voice belonged to the big boss, the one right in the middle. She turned around and smiled, and the guard could clearly tell it was fake. 

"I would but I have others I need to get to-" 

"I said, _why don't you come sit with us_?" The boss snapped his fingers and the guard who was originally as still as a British guard snapped his head to Y/n, and grabbed his gun, but it still remained on his back. Y/n gulped as she walked closer to the table full of large men. 

"Y/n I need your help over at the bar stat! It's an emergency!" Y/n looked to her left and saw her co-worker on her way to save her. She grabbed her arm and pulled her along before any of the other gang members could say anything, including the guard. 

"Woah! Minx, what're you doing? They're gonna kill you!" Minx pulled Y/n over to the bar as Y/n rubbed her forearm from being dragged so far.

"I couldn't let you do something with them. I knew what they were plannin'. Some of the other waitresses are fine wit' that stuff, but I know you're not." Y/n smiled at Minx; the beautiful Irish woman standing before her truly was her best friend, and her favorite co-worker.

"Thank you Minx, you're the best."

***

"Number five; you see that show just now?" Five didn't say anything, only nodded.

"Good. I want that bartender gone, and I want you to give me that waitress. Do what you need to bring her to me," Five nodded again as he started plotting what to do. "The nerve that bitch had to try and take what I want. She'll learn," the boss smirked and licked his lips.

Five had already planned out on how to get rid of the bartender, now he had to figure out how to lure the waitress into his hands. Both five and the mobster had the same thought;

_One way or another, that woman will be mine._

\----------------------------

Do you think the story is progressing well? Let me know!

And no, dream is not obsessed with you yet. He's thinking about you in a predator vs prey way while the boss man is thinking of you in a much more sexual way.

Dream only thinks you're kinda cute right now, for clarification :)  
His obsession is going to be a slow burn.


	5. V.

You have no idea what you're getting into. This is dangerous. 

What if you do it again? Can you live with those consequences?

The flower is so pretty. 

It's bound to happen again. Is that what you want?

Turn it down.

You don't deserve it. None of you do. It's not like any of you. It's precious, something that must be protected.

But none of you can do that.

You are all monsters.

***

"God, that was terrifying! Why did I get ordered to wait them?" Y/n groaned as she changed out of her work uniform. Minx only shrugged as she put on a casual shirt.

"It's cause yer so perrty. Yer the prettiest waitress here." Y/n giggled at Minx's compliment and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Thanks, Minx. I'm just worried that they'll be coming after us." she frowned, worried for both her and Minx's safety. 

The female walked out of the club, and could see the sunrise coming up. She sighed and started her trip home. It wasn't very far from the club, but this was a dangerous part of town, so she always took her car. But she didn't go home this time. 

She parked her car right outside of the bookstore that she worked at. Y/n always carried a liking to books, and it was especially nice of her boss to allow her to keep her, especially since she didn't have the best reputation. 

"Hello, Y/n. How was work last night?" One of Y/n's colleagues, Wilbur, asked. He came from Britain and shared the same love for books as Y/n. 

"Don't even get me started. One of the biggest mafia groups came to the club last night, and everything took a wrong turn. I think I'm going to die soon..." Y/n started to frown, knowing that her death was most likely imminent. If not her, definitely Minx's, which scared her more. 

"If you're so worried about it, I could stay with you until you feel safe." Wilbur winked, and Y/n smiled. Even though Wilbur was most likely joking, she would feel much safer with another persons presence.

"Thanks, but I don't want to put your life on the line too." Y/n put on her little apron and started to put books on the shelves. 

As she continued to put new books in their correct genre, the bell rang. It was uncommon for customers to come in this early, but it made Y/n happy nonetheless. She heard Wilbur talking to the customer but she couldn't hear the customers voice. 

There was a book that needed to go on the top shelf, which Y/n sadly couldn't reach on her own. She'd have to go get the stool. As she was going to go get it, she heard a voice as smooth as caramel.

"Would you mind if I helped with that?" Y/n turned around and saw an attractive blonde man smiling at her. He was much taller than her, and Y/n had to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 

"Yeah, sure. Thank you." she held out the book and he grabbed it; her heart jumping as she felt their fingers touch each other. He put the book in the correct place, and Y/n saw his shirt lift and she saw a part of his stomach. 

"It's no problem. I've always liked books." 

"Me too. They're just so interesting." The blonde nodded and looked around the place. 

"It must be nice working here."

"Yeah, it is." Y/n smiled, and continued to look at his features. He just looked so dreamy. Like an anime character, or a famous actor. 

"What's your name, if I may ask?" The male looked surprised that she'd ask such a question, and thought for a moment. He awkwardly smiled and scratched his neck. How was he going to answer this question?

"Uh, to be completely honest with you, I don't really have a name. My friends just call me whatever they like. Don't specifically have any attachment to any of them." he smiled, and Y/n quirked an eyebrow. That was really suspicious in and of itself. He could be the hitman that was sent after her to kill her. She'll have to go along for now, and make sure to avoid him if she ever sees him again. Even if he was a gorgeous guy.

"Hmm...then how about Dream?" 

"Dream?" 

"Yeah, cause you uh...you look dreamy haha." Y/n blushed, now feeling dumb for even suggesting it. The man blushed at her compliment, and he actually felt his heart jump. That only happens when he's killing someone. 

"I like it."


	6. VI.

Turn back. Turn back now.

It isn't safe here. Leave.

He's going to find you.

He will take you.

Reject your deepest desires, do not trust.

You learned your lesson the first time. You cannot trust anybody but yourself.

Do not allow them to misguide you.

He will only abandon you. He will not protect you. He is not here for your benefit. Run while you still can. It will only lead to despair.

***

"Y-You do?" The girl flushed red, surprised that he had even considered the name in the first place. The man now known as Dream scratched the back of his neck and averted his eyes to seem like he was shy.

"I mean yeah. It's better than any of the other names I've been given." _Psychopath. Worthless. Piece of shit._ ** _Five._** _Nightmare. Sadist._

"Really? What kind of names have your friends given you?" Dream only forced out a laugh and smiled.

"You shouldn't worry about that," dream shrugged it off and grabbed one of the books on the top shelf. "What's your favorite genre? I myself love some good murder mystery." Y/n narrowed her eyes but just pushed the weird comment under the rug.

"Yeah, they're pretty interesting. It definitely keeps you on your toes!" Y/n giggled nervously. She felt tense, like something was wrong. There seemed to be something off about this guy. Maybe it was the mysterious nature he had about him, or the things he said; they were just _off._

"I agree. I tend to see from the perspective of the killer, or the antagonist. _Sometimes, I feel what they feel._ " Dream smiled at Y/n, but there was no light in his eyes. He looked dead, soulless. As if everything that would make someone a human was gone, with no trace left.

"Ah, that's interesting...I'm sorry, I have to go to the back. Bye now." Y/n made a gesture to the door to the back and gave the blond no time to respond. Dream smiled sinisterly as he watched the girl leave. He put his thumb in his mouth and bit down with a crazed smile on his face.

"Your fear is so cute, **Y/n.** "

***

Wilbur sighed as he wiped down the front register of the grime of people. He walked to the front and flipped the sign from "open" to "close" before wiping down the handles. The store was dark, and no one but him was in the store. Y/n went home a while ago saying that something came up, so it was just him.

He hummed his version of "Hallelujah" as he wiped down the glass of the windows. Footsteps echoed throughout the small bookstore getting closer and closer to the cashier, but he hadn't heard them. It wasn't until the person was right behind them that Wilbur felt something was off. He could feel someone's hot breath on his neck, and he froze.

Wilbur quickly turned around with the disinfectant reached out like a gun, as if it would do damage. But no one was there. It was completely still. Not a creature in sight. The brown haired man gulped before going to grab his keys so he could leave, but they were gone.

"Shit...!" He cursed himself, now having to go to the very back of the store where they were usually kept. As he walked down the rows of books, he felt like he was being watched. He became paranoid, and felt himself freeze when he heard the jingle of keys behind him. Wilbur turned around and saw the keys on the floor. He looked around to see if there were any traps, but it was hard when there was barely any light in the store; and he couldn't turn them back on, either. The store has a special feature that lets it close the store on its own. It locks the back doors and turns off the lights, and the only way to turn them back on is with a certain pair of keys.

Wilbur bent down and picked up the keys, unaware of the man with a white smile mask behind him with a bat about to swing. Before Wilbur could get up, the masked man swung at his head, knocking him out.

***

Wilbur woke up with a throbbing headache, and went to massage his head with his hand, but he couldn't. He was tied to a chair, and couldn't move his arms or legs. A light luminated him, but everywhere else was pitch black. He heard footsteps in the dark, and it seemed like he was being circled like a human being chased by a shark. Finally he saw a figure of someone moving towards him; he was terrified as he looked up to see a tall man with a white smile mask. His attire was dark and raggad, like he had been wearing it for years on years.

"You're finally awake," he spoke, his voice smooth and deep. Wilbur wondered if he was part of the group that was after Y/n, and he felt dread fill him. The man continued talking as he pulled out a knife, and placed it at his throat.

"Now tell me everything you know about Y/n L/n."


	7. VII.

Hello.

Did you think you could escape? Did you think you were finally safe after all of the pain and suffering you have caused to others? 

You will never be free. You will atone for your sins. 

There is a deep dark pit in hell ready for you. The gates open up to you in glory, knowing finally they will be able to make you suffer for the rest of your afterlife.

Don't keep them waiting.

***

"Like hell I'd tell you anything! I know who you are and what you want, but there's no way I'm letting you have Y/n...!" Wilbur spat on the masked man, who only remained silent. Number five pulled up a chair and sat in it, so he could face his kidnapped victim. 

"Oh, I think you'll tell me...unless you want to die, that is..." Number five smirked under his mask, waiting for the fear to enter his eyes. But, it didn't. Only rage was in his chocolate eyes, but no fear. 

"I know who you are, and I know your deal. Just leave her alone...! Find some other girl to do your weird fantasies with." Five smiled wickedly under his mask, not that Wilbur could see. He leaned forward in his chair and waited for the brunette to say something else. 

"No, I can't do that. I need her, and only her." Wilbur scoffed at how deluded he sounded, feeling second hand embarrassment from that one sentence. 

"She'll never love you."

"I don't need her to." five pulled out a knife and stuck it to Wilbur's throat, making the smallest cut. Wilbur held in his breath as the fear five had been so desperately aching for finally rose in the man's eyes, and five had to stop himself from slitting his throat right then and there. 

"Now let's try this again; you tell me everything you know about Y/n L/n and maybe I'll let you live." 

"That's all I'll tell you, now let me go!" Wilbur cursed, his blood soaked shirt dripping onto the floor. His forehead had been cut on top and blood dripped down his face. They had been going on for hours now, and five was getting quite impatient.

"You've told me basically nothing about her! What good does giving me her address and phone number do when I already have access to them?!" five yelled out before taking in a deep breath to compose himself. He wanted to strangle the man in front of him, but there was still information he needed out of him. Wilbur gave five useless information he already could easily get access to; like her favorite color, her daily routine, wear she works, etc. It was boring!

"Then what do you want from me?! From _us_?!" he referred us to him and Y/n, but five didn't particularly care for that. He didn't particularly care for anything, really. Only blood and killing.

"I want her deepest darkest secrets. Her weaknesses, her fears, her morals; that's what I want." he said, making Wilbur look down in despair. As long as he could get out of this alive and warn Y/n sooner, the better. 

"Why...? Why do you want to know?" 

"Because I want to know. Now tell me, or else you're both as good as dead." Wilbur gulped and weighed his options. He didn't want either of them to die, but he didn't want this mysterious man to know everything about Y/n. Maybe this was all rooted down to deep jealousy that someone else was interested in Y/n in anyway. 

"Me and her aren't too close, so I can't tell you much about-"

"You're her closest friend. You know everything about her; and you love that power. The power you have over her. You're scared because soon someone else in her life will have that power over her, aren't you?" five smiled crazily under his mask, feeling the adrenaline kick in. The rush he was getting was amazing, and the brunette's reactions just kept getting better and better. 

"Fuck you..." he mumbled, and five only kicked him in the shin, telling him to hurry up with the dark secrets. 

"She...she's terrified of being abandoned...of people betraying her. She hates being alone, and has always longed for someone to care for her the way she would care for them. She cries whenever an animal dies, even if it's a stupid raccoon on the road," Wilbur put his head down, and slightly smiled as he started to think of all the good memories they had. 

"She was always so kind to everyone she knew, because first impressions were always so important to her. She was so cute when she got all nervous when meeting a new person..." Wilbur started to tear up, the memories somehow becoming solemn to him.

"Her parents were never the greatest; they always criticized her for her decisions and always made her feel like she was never going to amount to anything in life; they'd say how grateful she should be because there's a roof over her head..." Wilbur clenched his fists in anger when the memory of Y/n knocking on Wilbur's door appeared.

It was pouring down rain, but nothing was heavier than the tears that came from Y/n's place. Her parents had kicked her out when they found out she was bisexual. They threw all her things into the yard and basically disowned her. It was a terrible night all around, but he was happy he was able to be there for her. 

"She always put on such a happy face, even when she didn't need to..." Wilbur started to cry, the salty tears mixing in with the dried blood on his face. They were coming down fast as he continued to look to the ground. Five stayed quiet. "She had this unspoken beauty about her too...she was just all around an amazing gal...she was the highlight of my days...and..." 

"And...and..." Wilbur sobbed loudly, his pained howls echoing off the walls. He looked up at five with a pitiful look on his face, but five made no reaction. 

"...and...I'm not making this out alive...am I...? I'll never be able to see her again...will I...?"

\-----------------------------

have some angst for your soul :) <3 I hope i did well with writing it and i made you guys sad,,,i mean like i dont WANT you to be sad in general but i hope i gave the wanted affect for this chapter, which was to be sad and maybe cry over this scene-

while you're here, go check out my other mcyt books! I recommend checking out War! It's a yandere!dreamSMP x reader book set in medieval times, and i update it almost everyday!


End file.
